rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
MotorFiesta 1
MotorFiesta 1 1995 The MotorFiesta 1 is an event that is in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Ferrari 412 T2 Natalia, Agent - Ahmed Hakkem has invited you to participate in his special celebration of motorsport. Complete all the goals in 9 days and you can bring home a 1995 Scuderia Ferrari racing car! Do you want to start now? Stage 1 - Party Time - My friend! It has been too long since the Marquis Championship. Welcome to my little project: MotorFiesta, the greatest globally televised automotive festival in the world! I have personally curated an extravagant selection of cars, including my favorite, the 1995 Ferrari 412 T2! Do not ask me how I could create a fleet of these treasures - the cost was obscene! — Ahmed. Stage 2 - Mentored - My friend! I am excited. Today, you learn to drive a Scuderia Ferrari racing car! You will be racing this car in the grand finale, and I have hired someone to help you prepare. — Ahmed. G'day, mate - good to see you again. We don't have much time so you'll need to learn fast. Watch yourself - these cars are unlike anything you've driven before. — Norm. You have been lent a Ferrari 412 T2 racing car. All upgrades, customizations and VIP will remain on the car permanently, whether you acquire it from this event or buy it later. — Natalia, Agent. Stage 3 - Race Cars - Can you feel the atmosphere? It is like the charged air before a lightning storm. The crowd wants a good show, and we must give it to them! — Ahmed. Stage 4 - Up To Speed - Hello again. We're back for some serious driving. Do well today and you'll be racing in the grand finale. Scuderia Ferrari racing is all about strategy. Mucking about will get you hurt - you have to pick the right moment to overtake. — Norm. Stage 5 - Mixing It Up - Look at the crowd. It is our obligation - nay, our duty - to thrill them. Let the day's events commence! — Ahmed. Stage 6 - Show Off - Today, we celebrate my favourite car of all time - Scuderia Ferrari's 1995 masterpiece, the 412 T2. You know, posters of that car adorned my walls as a child, and those of countless others. Many have not had the chance to see this amazing machine, and today we will give them that chance. May they feel the same joy I felt upon witnessing her for the first time. — Ahmed. Stage 7 - Getting In - Hey! how good is MotorFiesta? This is basically heaven for car geeks like me! And to be able to work on the Ferrari 412 T2? It doesn't get any better than that! Before we get to the grand finale, we've got to get through some pesky qualification rounds. — Eric, Auto Engineer. Stage 8 - Grand Prix - It's race day! The car is all warmed up and ready to go. Please drive safely - I don't want to see this beautiful car damaged. Oh, and I guess I'd be sad if you got hurt, too. — Eric, Auto Engineer. Stage 9 - ' 'Stages and goals 'Completion Reward ' Category:Events